Showdown Season 1: Survivor
| returnees = | video = |bluray = | previousseason = N/A | nextseason = Showdown: Season 2 }} is the first season of the spin off, Showdown, on the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'One World': Throughout the competition, the cast would stay in the same chat while still competing in teams. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. *'Five Tribes': Showdown will feature 5 tribes of 4, forcing the players to be on their toes at the beginning of the game within the small tribes. Main Moderators Castaways } |rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |3 |- | |'Hannah_Banana23' "Hannah" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |3 |- | |'Sfarasxx' "Aras" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |3 |- | |'solesurvivor26' "RobDawg" | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'PeaceOut12' "Mikey" | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |8 |- | |'Pacifications' "Matthias" | | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |8 |- | |'Peppermint Princess' "Eve" | | |7th Voted Out Day 16 |3 |- | |'fsha' "Fariha" | | |8th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |'KingAphrodite' "Madison" | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |'TheFireJay' "Justin" | | |rowspan="11" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |4 |- | |'3BenjNZr' "Benj" | | | | |- | |'elijah_blue' "Brandon" | | | |1 |- | |'Jennamaclennan' "Jenna" | | | |3 |- | |'MattUK' "Matt" | | | |2 |- | |'cinnanie' "Nadine" | | | |5 |- | |'Nlby001' "Nathaniel" | | | | |- | |'Nicol Stone' "Nicole" | | | |2 |- | |'FlightlessP' "Rhys" | | | |2 |- | |'Drachus10' "Sam" | | | |4 |- | |'Owlish' "Toby" | | | | |} Episode Guide } | |- | |- | |- | rowspan="4" | 2 | rowspan="4" |TBA | colspan="2" |rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" |3-1 | rowspan="4" | |- | rowspan="3" | |- | |- | |- | rowspan="4" | 3 | rowspan="4" |TBA | colspan="2" |rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" |3-1 | rowspan="4" | |- | rowspan="3" | |- | |- | |- | rowspan="5" | 4 | rowspan="5" |TBA | colspan="2" |rowspan="5" | rowspan="5" |4-0 | rowspan="5" | |- | rowspan="4" | |- | |- | |- | |- |5 |TBA | colspan="2" | |7-1 | |- |6 |TBA | colspan="2" | |7-1 | |- |7 |TBA | colspan="2" | |3-2-2 | |- | rowspan="2" |8 | rowspan="2" |TBA | colspan="2" | | 4-2 |8th Voted Out Day 18 |- | colspan="2" | | 4-2-1 |9th Voted Out Day 18 |- |9 |TBA | colspan="2" | |4-3-3-1 | |- |10 |TBA | colspan="2" | |3-3-0, ?-? | |} Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Madison | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Fariha | - | - | - | RobDawg | - | | | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Eve | - | - | | - | - | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Matthias | - | - | | - | - | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Mikey | | - | - | - | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |RobDawg | - | - | - | RobDawg | colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Aras | - | - | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Hannah | - | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Vanne | | colspan="20" |} Links Season 1 Forums